


Romeo Falling: The Legion Reborn

by chaosphoenix123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosphoenix123/pseuds/chaosphoenix123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One decision can have many after-effects, a ripple in an lake that spreads out all over. The decision to leave Magnolia was one such choice for Romeo Conbolt. Now watch as he breaks away from Fairy Tail and takes up a new banner and prove to the world he not just some brat. He is now codename: A.R.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the Naruto Themes, or the Dungeon and Dragons Themes and characters input into story
> 
> WARNING: TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY YOU SHOULD AT LEAST READ THE FIRST EIGHT CHAPTERS OF ROMEO RISING MY OTHER STORY FOR THIS IS AN ALTERNATE PATH TAKEN AT CHAPTER EIGHT.

Chapter 1

Leaving Home

An almost empty house greeted him upon his arrival. A house where just him and his dad lived. Romeo never knew his mother, she left while he was still a baby. His dad never talk about her either, and Uncle Wakaba never mention her. The guild never talked about her either, no one in town did. And the one time he brought up the subject with his dad on his sixth birthday, was also the maddest he ever seen him.

" _Don't ever bring her up again Romeo! She gone, she left us, end of story!",_ he remembers him yelling. But enough about that, time wasn't on his side tonight.

As he sneaks into his own house he notice upon entering the living room that dinner has been prepare by his father who was sleeping at the other end of the small table. In front of him was a plate of food untouched. On the opposite side of the table was another plate, no doubt for him, also untouched.

" **It seems your father wanted to have a word with you over dinner little vermin, cause it's rare for him to make dinner unless he wants to talk to you",** Acnologia said.

Romeo said nothing as a cold chill blew thru the window. He was so busy thinking about everything that has happen that he didn't even feel the cold air while running thru Magnolia. He sees his dad shivers under the cold breeze. He goes to the hall closet to grab a blanket and drapes it over his dad before moving to pack his things.

"Hey Acno", Romeo asks.

" **What is it?".**

"Are you absolutely sure that your enemies will only come after me and not Magnolia or Fairy Tail?", Romeo asks.

" **Let me ask you a question, little vermin. If a dragon lord was to destroy an entire town, don't you think that would attract a lot of attention from humans and other dragon lords?",** Acnologia ask.

"I guess it would, but you destroy Tenrou Island and nothing happen to you", Romeo answer.

" **First of all,** **Tenrou Island fell within my territory, I do as I please in my own territory. Second of all, I'm assuming since your pathetic country hasn't really made a stink over it in the past seven years that either Tenrou Island didn't fall under it authority, or maybe 21 people just wasn't enough dead bodies to make a fuss over, I don't know".**

"Those are my friends you're talking about there", Romeo said getting angry at the fact that Acnologia just wrote his Guild members off as mere numbers.

" **Oh I'm sorry, do you mean the same friends who have for the most part have completely ignore you since they've gotten back? Or do you mean the same friends who let the Requip Vermin try and stop you from getting your payment while they did nothing. They let her pull a sword out on you while once again doing nothing, and finally the fact that no one came to your defense when the Titan Vermin announce your "unfair" punishment, not even your Dad, your Natsu-nii, or your precious Wind-vermin".**

Romeo have nothing to counter these facts, so he just kept his mouth shut.

" **Now as I was saying before I was interrupt,** **I was entrapped in an annoying six year old body within a week of destroying Tenrou, so even if someone wanted to try and retaliate against me, they couldn't".**

"So getting to my original question, are you sure that no harm will come to Magnolia or the guild if I were to leave?", Romeo ask.

" **A smart dragon lord uses their operatives in secret. A stupid dragon lord who uses their operatives in the open tend to not survive long",** Acnologia answers, **"Where you go, the agents will follow, once they see that you're no longer here they'll move on, Beside it probably best that you leave this place anyway, it not like you got anyone here who going to miss you".**

"Okay hold up. If all this is true, then how come Natsu, Gajeel or even Wendy never had agents come after them?", Romeo asks.

" **Oh geez I don't know.",** Acnologia said his voice dripping with sarcasm, **"Maybe because Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney weren't known to really take territory, maybe it because they remain neutral in most dragon's conflicts, or maybe, now this is just a theory of mine, they weren't rare dangerous dragons who became stronger every time they ate a soul thus making them pretty much a major threat to all the other dragon lords' power! I'm just saying".**

"Gods fine, didn't have to scream", Romeo said.

Romeo continues to pack, choosing only the most essential items. While he was getting some food out of the kitchen to take with him, something reflect the moonlight off into his eyes. He looks over and notice a picture frame in the living room. Moving over to it while walking past his dad who was still asleep, Romeo picks it up and gives it a closer look.

It show a purple hair woman sitting down in a chair smiling while holding a few months old baby Romeo wrapped in a blanket while sleeping. Behind her was his father with a hand on her shoulder smiling while giving a thumbs up sign. Off in the corner of the photo the following words were written:

_To my wife, my sunshine, Enno and my son, my little fire-starter, Romeo who have both brought such happiness into my life._

Fire-starter, Romeo remembered when his dad uses to call him that when he was younger, nowadays not so much.

Romeo looks around and looks at the other pictures that decorated the living room.

There was a picture of a six year old Romeo blushing while handing a flower to Lindsay Mine, Wakaba's daughter. This was taken before Wendy and Carla showed up, and Romeo had a little crush on Lindsay. Of course they started drifting apart some time after Romeo joined Fairy Tail as a mage, and Romeo crush for her faded long before that.

There was another picture of Romeo and the remaining guild members at Alzack and Bisca's wedding, probably one of the few happy moments the Guild had after Tenrou.

And finally there was a picture that made Romeo's eyes go wide and jaw drop, not because of the content of the picture, which was Romeo dancing with Wendy at the Guild Hall Dance before the Balsamico Palace mission, but because he was wondering when did someone have time to take a picture of that. And he was also wondering when did they have did have time to develop it, Mira and her devious ways.

Romeo had to stop looking at all the picture due to fact that they were bringing up too many memories, the good and the bad, and it was making him feel even worse about leaving.

He looks down at the picture in his hand and realize its the only picture left that has his mom in it. Over the years dad just kept getting rid of them, until only this one and a smaller version of it he kept with him remain. Romeo takes the photo out of it frame and puts it in his bag. He takes one final look at his father sleeping at the table, and decides he just can't leave like this. He walks over to a drawer, puts out some pen and paper and writes his farewell letter:

_Dad,_

_If your reading this, then it mean I'm already gone._

_Let me first start out by saying that you are not to blame for me leaving._

_I feel that as long as I stay with Fairy Tail, everyone will continue to look down on me as the guild's baby boy and not see me as the full-fledge mage that I really am._

_I'm going on my own journey for my own reasons, one of them being so that I'll become stronger._

_You may not have always been Father of the Year, but I still love you and always will, and hopefully one day I'll get the chance to explain everything to you, all the secrets I been hiding, and all the lies I been telling you. I have started my journey down a difficult road, and I can only pray that it will bring me back to you and Fairy Tail once again someday, but until that day_

_Goodbye Dad,_

_Love Your Son, Your Little Fire-starter, Romeo._

_P.S._

_If you could do me one last favor and tell Wendy I'm really sorry about yelling at her, I would very much appreciated it._

Romeo puts the letter next to his dad's head, gives him one last soft hug, and walks out the door, leaving the house once again with a single occupant who was still sleeping at the table. If Romeo had stay just a moment longer he would have heard his dad say while talking in his sleep in a grave voice:

"Enno, What are you doing to our son?".

**On the streets of Magnolia**

As Romeo walk down the streets of Magnolia, he failed to notice two figures standing on top of the Cathedral looking down at him as he walk away.

"Are we just going to let him go like this old man?", the taller of the duo said.

"Romeo is walking down his own path, a path that he chosen", Master Makarov said, "To interfere with it would go against the very nature of freedom that Fairy Tail stands for, Gildarts".

"But he so young", Gildarts protest.

"Oh? And how young was Natsu when he left on his quests to find Igneel?", Makarov ask.

"True, but he could potentially become another Dark Mage like your son Ivan, with vengeance against Fairy Tail", Gildarts said.

"That is a possibility, one I hope doesn't come to pass, for if it does, no matter who wins everyone will lose", Makarov said as he continues to watch his second-youngest brat begin his difficult journey with a sad look in his eye.

" _Good luck Romeo, you'll need it in this world"._

**Near the Edge of Magnolia**

Romeo walking in the woods near Fairy Hill ( **I'm assuming Fairy Hill is on the outskirts of town, I haven't seen the OVA yet, forgive me if this is wrong),** as he gets to the top of the hill he takes one last look at the place where he grew up at, cause who knows how long it will be before he'll get to see it again, if he'll ever get to see it again.

Meanwhile in a certain Sky-Slayer room, a blue-haired girl is looking out the window looking at Magnolia, more specially a certain house where a certain purple-hair mage lived. Due to the wind blowing toward the city, she is unable to pick up the scent of the very person she thinking about, even though he only a good a hundred feet away. She sighs while looking out, which unfortunately caught the attention of a certain white Exceed.

"Honestly are you mopping around again?!", Carla ask, "Stop thinking about that useless troublemaker fire mage, he a bad influence".

"But, he one of the only few who acknowledge both my combat skills and my medical skills", Wendy whined while turning around to look at Carla.

"If he acknowledges them so much, then why did he snap at you while you were trying to use them to heal him after his pointless fight?", Carla asks with her arms crossed. Wendy hesitates to answer for a moment before finally talking.

"He was just in a bad mood after everything that happen to him up to that point", Wendy said, "From the Palace to Ezra's attitude, to Gajeel demeaning him, and finally the Master banning him from missions".

"And it a good thing too", Carla said, "Someone with such a quick temper like his doesn't need to be going out on missions".

"But not even Romeo deserves that to happen to him. Sure he started the fight with Gajeel-" Wendy started to say.

"Lost the fight to Gajeel", Carla corrected her. Wendy looks at her with a confused look on her face.

"Actually Gajeel only got two hits in while Romeo got three in himself", Wendy said.

"Only because he sucker slap the first one", Carla said.

"Okay, taking that away it was a draw then".

"I have no doubt that Gajeel was holding back on him".

"Yet that still doesn't cover the fact that Romeo was able to get some hits in on him and evade most of his attacks", Wendy said while defending her friend. Carla was at a loss for words after that statement.

"Never mind that", she says while shaking her head, "The fact remains that he still started it, and he still took his anger out on you when things went bad for him, honestly I don't know what you see in him".

Wendy started to blush for a moment after that before speaking again.

"Romeo inspires me, the fact that he had the guts to stand up to not only Gajeel, but Ezra as well is nothing short of courageous", Wendy said.

"Yeah courageously stupid", Carla said. Ignoring that remark, Wendy continued to speak.

"I wish I could be as brave as him sometimes, able to look my enemies in the eyes, and not show a hint of fear", Wendy said.

"You have", Carla said, "You have fought strong opponents before in the past and came out on top".

"Sometimes I believe it just because I have a strong, rare type of magic, while Romeo took on the likes of Velveno and Gajeel with just common fire magic", Wendy said. The room was fill with silence for a moment as the words sunk in to Carla.

"You think its just because you have Dragon-Slayer magic and a healing ability that your an asset to Team Natsu, don't you?", Carla asks.

"Sometimes I feel the only reason they bring me along is because I'm like a mobile healer or something", Wendy said in a sad tone, "Romeo is one of the only few people who see as a person and a fighter".

Carla remains silence.

"I should apologize to him", Wendy started to say, "With the way I been acting since Balsamico and the way I ran off after he yelled at me, even more so with the fact that Elfman told me that Romeo did try to apologize to me as I ran off". Carla switches back to guardian mode at this moment.

"You don't own him nothing", she says. Once again Wendy completely ignores her.

"Yes, I apologize first thing in the morning, and nothing will stop me", as her face takes on a determine look, and she pumps her fist. Carla sees there no getting thru to her at this point, and facepalm.

"Fine, but I want to be there when you do", she says.

That catches Wendy's attention.

"Noooo!", she yells, "Please Carla I have to do this myself!".

"What?! Why?!".

"I just do, so please let me do this alone! I'm begging you!" Wendy yells, "Please! Please! Please!", she begged.

"Alright, alright fine, I won't intrude on you two", Carla said as she finally cave in. Wendy scoops up Carla in her arms at this point, and hugs her fiercely.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", she says.

"Alright let me go, Gods!", as Carla break free of her arms prison, and Wendy goes back to looking out the window, her thoughts now focus on what she going to tell Romeo in the morning.

While off to the side of Fairy Hill hidden within the woods, Romeo been going thru all the memories he had while living at Magnolia. Finally unable to hold back anymore, the tears start to pour from his eyes falling to the ground, as he says two words before disappearing into the night.

"Goodbye everyone", and just like that he faded into the shadows of the forest.

Wendy with her enhance Dragon-Slayer senses, hears something off to the side of the house. She walks to the other window that points out that way and looks outside. She sees no one, but her Dragon-Slayer sight picks up droplets falling off some of the tall plants within the woods. With a confuses look on her face she looks up at the sky, which was a little cloudy that night.

" _Was it raining?"_ she asks herself before deciding it was nothing and turn in for the night.

Unfortunately for her and some of the other Fairy Tail members, it would indeed be raining tomorrow, in fact it would be pouring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Elcair**

**Two Week Later**

A deer is grazing in the nearby forest outside Shirotsume (a town about a three days walk northwest of Magnolia). It been a mostly quiet morning for her and there has been no sighting of predators for almost three days in this area so she was free to graze in peace.

A twig snapping nearby rings through the silent morning air starling the young dove. As she explore her surroundings with a frantic look on her face she soon finds that not a single living soul is in her area of the forest. So after examining her surrounding for a few more seconds she returns to grazing…

Only for a dazzling beam to come streaking out of the forest and tearing through her midsection sending her to the ground. Soon the smell of her own charred and smoking flesh starts to become the last thing she would ever smell as she fights to remain conscious thru the pain.

As her vision starts to become blurry she see a human boy walking towards her. As he getting closer and closer she notices thru the waves of pain that his arm is starting to change with blacks scales like on a lizard starting to form on it. Soon the boy is standing over her with a somewhat sorrowful yet merciless look in his eyes and she finally see that his hand has turn into a claw. As the boy takes a knee next to her and put his razor sharp claw along her throat she hears him say…

"I'm sorry about this. I truly hope you live with long peaceful years in the next life", just before he effortlessly slash her throat. A quick painful jolt later and her world goes black forever.

An hour later Romeo is back at his campsite, which was nothing more than a small fire along with a sleeping bag he brought with him roasting some deer meat.

" _Where to now Acno?",_ Romeo asked.

" **I suggest we go into the nearby town and get some more supplies before moving on. Hunting is fine but I believe you already scare most of the game away. We were lucky you came across this one",** Acnologia answered.

" _Guess I should get going then",_ Romeo said as he put the black hooded cloak that he found the other day at an old abandon campsite around his body. It allowed him to move through populate areas without arouse too much suspicion. Mage or not a thirteenth year old boy walking around by himself is sure to draw unwanted attention. With that done he pack up his gear, put out the fire and was on his way into town.

**The Town of Shirotsume**

The hustle and bustle of the town reminded him of Magnolia. Even though he only been gone for two weeks it felt like a lifetime for Romeo. His Dragon-Slayer hearing pick up on bit and pieces of every conversation going on in the main part of town. His nose sniff out the fresh bread getting pull straight from the oven of the bakery, the roses that the local flower girl was selling, as well as the perfume being sold at the fashion store. The fact that these places were on the over side of the town square from him didn't even faze Romeo. Over the years Romeo had gotten used to his improved senses and even now he not surprise when he picks up on a hushed conversation that people were having even if they were trying to keep quiet about, or smell the silent fart that someone thought they got away with from across the room. It did take him awhile to figure out though why Laki would walk in some days smelling like Max, and Bisca would come in smelling like Alzack and vice versa. When he asked Acnologia about it the dragon simply chuckles and went back to napping.

Romeo was so deep in remembering past memories that he was shock when he heard a foretelling voice aim at him….

"One body two souls, woven together by a forbidden power. One a boy who remembers only half of his heritage. The other a king who built his throne on the remains of his enemies. The boy whose mother has done unto him terrible things, and who father burn his own wedding ring. The king who for countless years wander the lands near and far. For whom peace and happiness were close at hand only to be snatch away by war and violence."

Romeo turns to the sound of the voice to see a slender young woman of average height with amber-colored eyes. She had brown hair that with down the length of her back and was tied up at the end. Romeo also notice several bangs were framing her forehead. Around her neck was a necklace with half a blue stone at the end of it. All in all she was quite attractive, but Romeo wasn't paying any attention to that.

"What did you say?", is all Romeo has time to ask before the sound of gunfire fills the town square. Romeo had a fraction of a second to realize that the bullets were coming at him before he jumps toward the woman grabbing her and throwing both their bodies flat on the ground as the bullets fly overhead. Screams of terror filled the air as the townsfolk takes off seeking cover wherever they can.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are!", a gruff voice sounds out from the direction the gunfire came from, "We know you're here priestess!"

Lifting his head up a little Romeo spots a tall muscular man tan skinned walking those them. He had brown hair formed into a flat top on his head with sideburns and a beard along his face. He was carrying a mini-cannon machine gun lay across his shoulder while sporting a sadistic grin on his face. He also happen to have red armor covering his entire left arm.

By this time everyone in the area had already ran for their lives and the town square was deserted. It was just Romeo, the fortuneteller woman and the gun toting man.

"I wonder if that rumor of you being immortal is true. If it is then I love to test my baby out on you. You see I upgrade my baby here with a new barrel, some fine tuning calibration, and I want-Huh?", he explains before a confuse look dons his face as he quickly moves his head to narrowly avoid a Doomsday Blast that was aim at his head. It pass by so close that it singe his sideburns along with the rest of the hair on that side of his face. Using the temporary distraction of the man coming to gripes over what was just fire at him, Romeo quickly gets up and jumps toward him at high speeds using the extra strength behind his recently formed dragonscale leg to boost him forward. The man doesn't even have time to register the fact that someone was coming toward him before an elbow collides with his groin. The extra momentum behind the strike only triple the impact hit causing the man to fall to his knees in agonizing pain. The last thing he see is a fist covered in black and blue scales coming towards him before he feels a brief sting of wretched pain, after that he lose consciousness.

" **Wow, that was a low blow little vermin",** Acnologia commented.

" _If fighting Velveno and Gajeel has taught me anything it that I should take advantage of whatever means necessary to come out on top. That includes sneak attacks and low blows",_ Romeo said, " _I lacked power and experience against both of them and only manage to not get my ass-kick by catching them off-guard. I mean look at this guy. I hit him with a full blow to the face with a Dragonscale fist and he still breathing. And look at the size of his gun! Fighting fair would have got me seriously fucked up."_

Indeed the man was still alive though only just barely if his shallow breathing was anything to go by.

"Guess all those muscles aren't just for show", Romeo murmured before he suddenly feels the hairs on his neck stand up and a certain inner voice yell " **To your left!"**

Without hesitation Romeo brings up his Dragonscale arm just in time to block a sword wielded by a

A long blonde hair chick with cold gray eyes and a smirk on her face. The attack's impact throws his hood off his head revealing his face to the woman.

"Ooo you block my attack. You're not bad for a little brat", she says as she jumps back a good twenty feet from Romeo. She looks over at the still unconscious body of the gunman and gives a harsh arrogant laugh.

"Ha! That what Cannon gets. I told him we could have easily snuck in a grab her, that there was no need for him to go trigger happy like that. But does he listen to me? Noooooo,", she explained as she turns her sight back on Romeo, "Seeing how you were just caught in the buffoon's crossfire and you taught him a lesson he won't ever forget I'm willing to let you walk away with your life if you just leave now kid."

"That awfully nice for a woman who was just trying to slice me up a second ago", Romeo stated.

"What can I say? You're lucky you caught me in a good mood", the woman says as she throws both her hands up and gives a shrug. In doing so she finally gets a good glimpse at her sword and her smile slowly turns into a crazed look. When Romeo look toward her sword to see what was wrong he see that a good chunk of the bladed side had been chipped off from where Romeo had block her attack.

"You. Little. SHIT!", the woman boomed in an outrage voice as her magic energy spikes, "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY SWORD?!"

And with that her entire body was covered in a bright light. A moment later after the light fades away Romeo sees her wearing an elaborate armor covered in gold with red clothing underneath. The upper half of her armor had a breastplate open in the center along with gauntlets with sharp claw-like fingers and pauldrons. The lower part of her armor consists of faulds and leg armor, each with a large wing, and talon-like feet. She was wearing a blue headband to top it off. But the one thing that came with her new armor that really concern Romeo was the large scythe that she held in her hands.

" _Great, a requip mage that bipolar and has an unhealthy obsession for sharp objects. I wonder if she likes cake?",_ Romeo thought as he takes a battle stance.

"NOW DIE!", as the girl takes off into the sky and dives down at Romeo, the scythe high above her head.

Romeo brings dragonscale arm on to block the hit. He successes in stopping the attack from doing any damage to him but the sheer force of the attack sends him flying back thru quite a distance thru the air. Flipping in mid-air to land on the ground he ends up sliding on both his arms and legs. As Romeo comes to a halt he fires off a blast at the oncoming woman who simply leans to the side in mid-flight and lets the blast going sailing past her.

"You'll have to do better than that kid to stop Coordinator, The requip mage of the Magic Guild Carbuncle!", she announce while raising her scythe once again for another go.

" _Her scythe can't get past my dragonscale but the power behind her strikes is enough to send me flying. I gotta think of something quick here to counter that.",_ Romeo thought as Coordinator comes in for another blow.

Romeo readies himself as the scythe comes in on his dragonscale arm's side. You can only imagine the look on his face when the scythe suddenly reverses in a circle pattern over his head and was all of a sudden coming down on his unprotected side.

Romeo narrowly avoids getting slash in two as he jumps back to avoid the hit. Unfortunately the blade left a bloody cut across his chest but Romeo was given no time to see how bad it was as Coordinator proceed to unleashing a barrage of strikes against him all the while laughing manically.

Between blocking and dodging slashes Romeo had little time to plan let alone perform a counterattack.

" _She doesn't let up for a second does she?"_

" **You need to stop focusing on just using your dragonscale arm for blocking and punching and start using it for something else",** Acnologia suggested.

" _Like what?!"_

" **Oh I don't know like grabbing! You fast enough to dodge her strikes so you should be fast enough to grab them!"**

And just as Acnologia said that Romeo saw Coordinator bringing her scythe down onto of his head. With all the strength he could muster he shot his dragonscale arm up, claws open catching the blade and stopping the tip of the it from coming with a mere inch of his head. Squeezing his claws around the blade he shatters the front part of it before her very eyes. The shock look on her face was soon replace with one of pain as Romeo lands a solid hit to her unprotected gut with his dragonscale arm while her guard was down. Through pure willpower she retains consciousness and she able to jump back away from Romeo all the while still hold the broken scythe in her hand

"Y-Y-You bastard!", she staggers out thru the pain, "I'll skin you alive for this."

"Talk shit after you survive this fight", Romeo said as his eyes started to glow white.

Coordinator takes off once again into the air and is soon hovering above Romeo hundreds of feet in the sky.

"You think because you broke part of my scythe I won't keep using it?! Think again you little piece of shit! I'm gonna slice you within an inch of your life then I'm gonna cut your dick off and shoved it down your throat then put it back out thru your asshole!" she screamed as she power dive toward the Dragon-Slayer.

" **Such an elegant woman",** Acnologia commented.

Removing the dragonscales on his arm and having them reappear on his right leg Romeo position himself for his attack. Putting his left leg forward and his right leg back he takes a deep breath.

" _Hope this work."_ Romeo thinks to himself, " _And thanks the gods she took to the skies."_

" **Oh I hope this works too."**

And with that Romeo opens his mouth and began to gathers spirits energy.

Coordinator see him doing this but in her rage all matters of common sense were thrown out the window.

"DIED YOU FUCKING BRAT!", she screams as she readies her scythe with an insane look in her eye. But then she see something that instantly makes her start to regret this course of action.

It started out a just a huge swirl of black and blue lights. But then it started to take shape around the boy. She couldn't tell if it was real or not. She could see thru the figure and see the ground beneath it as well as the boy. It the shape that it took though that really grab her attention. It was one of a creature that hasn't been seen in this part of the world in over seven years. A beast of legendary might and power who has wipe out entire nations. His name still strikes fear into the heart of men everywhere even powerful ones. The creature that her parents use to tell her as a child would come gobble her up if she wasn't a good girl. This gave her terrible nightmare. And the main attraction of those nightmares was looking at her with terrifying white eyes and his mouth wide open.

"Acnologia", Coordinator whispers in a hushed tone before she hears...

" _ **ROAR OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON!", **_ is heard as Romeo unleashes the energy he gather at her. Upon leaving his mouth the beam expanse greatly producing a huge beam heading straight for her. The force of the attack is so great that a crater is produce underneath Romeo at the moment the unleashing his signature attack. As he struggle to keep the beam from sending him flying the pressure of the blast pushes down on him. Luckily his dragonscale leg was able, though barely, to handle it keeping him from completely collapsing from under the weight. Market stands were blown away from the sheer might of the roar. Windows were shatter all across town, and anything that wasn't inside or bolted down was sent flying. It at this moment Coordinator finally realizes the beam coming toward her was going to end her life if she didn't move quickly. She spins to the right in hopes of completely dodging the blast but she miscalculated her spin and spun away half a second too late.

The consequences for her miscalculation was the fact that her whole right arm up to her shoulder was caught in the path of the blast. Her wails of pain could be heard all over town as her arm along with the scythe were both erased from existence and the sheer heat of the attack cause her to be cook alive within her armor. She could feel the armor sticking to her body and merging with her skin as she plummet to the ground screaming the entire way.

As the beam sailed past her it travel for almost a mile before finally detonating in a spectacular explosion that fill the afternoon sky and dispersed the clouds. The townsfolk who witness this marvelous demonstration of power were in awestruck of it as well severely frighten by the fact that this attack would have decimate their town if Romeo had use it while Coordinator was on the ground. But that pale in comparison of the fear they felt when they too saw the silhouette of the Apocalypse Dragon appear right before the attack.

Coordinator hits the ground with a heavy thump still screaming from being baked alive within her armor. The only good thing that came off this whole ordeal was the blast's heat cauterized her shoulder thus insuring that she wouldn't bleed out.

As she flailed around on the ground in agony she cursed Romeo with every fiber of her being.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR DEATH WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! I DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS IF YOU ARE A DRAGON-SLAYER! I! WILL! END! YOU!", she raved in a pain voice as if just talking was becoming difficult for her. It was then that a muscular arm appear and heave her up. The one call Cannon seem to have regain consciousness while the two were fighting and seeing first hand the destruction that Romeo can bring he decided to use his brain for once and cut his loses. He takes off with the still cursing Coordinator in one hand and his gun in the other. Before long their out of sight and for Romeo out of mind.

Romeo doesn't even try to pursue them as he was sweating profusely from unleashing the attack. He was struggling just to stand up and pretty soon he wouldn't be able to keep that up. He sensed a presence nearby and glances over to see the fortuneteller staying there with a look of shock on her face. Romeo also notices that she was now holding in her hands a yellow birdlike creature with a large head with a small tuft on top. It had a small beak and round eyes, as well as small wings which probably didn't help it fly. To complete it looks it had small feet along with a even smaller tail. It too has a look of shock on its face.

"Might… I have… your name?", Romeo asked between breaths.

"Eclair", the woman says she then looks toward the bird, "And this is Momon."

"Well Eclair… I think it time you answer my question, don't ya think?", Romeo advised before passing out and falling to the ground.

As Eclair looks upon Romeo lying on the ground she says the following words…

"The boy with the strength of a powerful king and the powerful king with the strength of a boy. What was destiny's reasoning in why these two completely opposite beings were joined as one, I wonder?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Fighting Shadows**

**A day later after Romeo's little Shiratose fight at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

" _Hmm, If I knew Romeo's departure would have this kind of an effect on the guild I might have put more thought into just letting him go_ ", Makarov ponders to himself as he watches the guild once again go about their day while he sat at the pub table watching them.

Little Asuka was sitting at a table both her parents with a sullen look on her face. The past two weeks have been hard on Alzack and Bisca as the little girl has been constantly asking them where Romeo was at. But neither one of the two gunslinger parents had the heart to give her a straight answer. Or more it was like they didn't know how to explain to her that he might not be coming back, they just kept telling her that he was out on a job. Makarov found out the that Romeo would babysit Asuka when her parents were out on jobs or just needed some time off, for free at that.

Kinana was wiping down a table at the moment, but anyone paying closer attention to her would have realized that she was just going thru the motion, her eyes staring at the door while her mind is somewhere else. There also the fact that she been wiping that same table for almost an hour now.

" _When one's surrogate little brother runs away, what more can you expect_?", Makarov muses as he takes a look at everyone else.

Warren, Nab, Max, Vjeeter, Reedus, Jet, and Droy were sitting at the bar each downing beer with sullen looks on their faces. Romeo had been a little brother to them all as well over the years. But no doubt the two who took it the hardest were Wendy, who was starting to become fast friends with Romeo and his father himself.

Wendy was sitting off in a corner, her face lying flat on the table, trying to be cheer up by Lucy and Levy, but to no avail.

"Wendy, I know you're sad and hurting but sitting here pouting not going to solve anything", Levy tries to tell her.

"Yeah, I mean I'm sure Romeo will realize his mistake and come back home in due time", Lucy added in.

"But what if he's hurt or worse?", Wendy said as tears started to fill up her eyes, "He could be in need of my healing and I don't even the faintest clue where he's at! We looked everywhere for him and yet we found nothing!"

As both Lucy and Levy try to stem the inevitable flood of tears that were to come, Wakaba and Max were trying their best to aid in Macao's recovery as the trio sat at the bar.

It went without saying that almost everyone stopped what they were doing to search for Romeo the day after Macao showed up with the note he found. They search all over Magnolia, Haragon, and beyond. They even got Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus to aid in their endeavor. But after almost two weeks of searching, they found no trace of the purple-hair mage.

The Third Guild Master was starting to become more worried for his oldest brat for he has now heard that Macao was paying out of his own pockets to put up job requests in hopes of finding his son.

" _He hasn't stepped foot inside of his house ever since Romeo left and he spends the night in either hotels or the guild hall._ ", Makarov remembered Wakaba telling him this morning, " _It's almost like he's trying to avoid going back there. He even has me going to pick up changes of clothes for him_."

" _I will have to keep a closer eye on him in the future_ ", Makarov thought as the sound of metal being sharpen brought a disappointed look to his face as he turns his head in the direction it was coming from.

Of course, there was one member who couldn't care less that Romeo left.

Erza was in another corner sharpening her blade as if nothing happen; the same thing she been doing ever morning since Romeo left. She didn't aid in the search whatsoever; in fact, she went out on official jobs instead.

When confronted by Kinana of all people the other day as to why she wasn't to anything to help, Erza simply responded with:

" _He refused to face his punishment like a true mage of Fairy Tail, so he ran away like a frightened mouse. The guild is better off without him anyway; there is no place here for cowards and murderers"_ , were her exact words.

The harshness of her tone surprised even Master Makarov, but not as much of what happen next. The whole guild was left in shock as only a few seconds after delivering her speech, The mighty Erza was send stumbling back by a heavy slap to the face from Kinana herself. It seemed that not even Erza was expecting something like that for she stares at Kinana with her eyes open in shock for almost a minute before narrowing them and reaching for her blade. Just when it seem that the Saint Wizard would have to intervene in order to prevent further violence, Gildart appear between the two from out of nowhere.

But he didn't activate his magic or even raise his fists. He simply glares down at Erza as if she was a misbehaving child until finally the Requip mage took her hand off the hilt of her sword and stormed away. After that Gildart stroll over to Makarov and whisper in his ear...

" _We let Romeo go in hopes that he'll become stronger and learn to control his power, now it seems that in doing so, all we did was lay the foundation for Fairy Tail to tear itself apart_."

**In a Forest outside of Shiratose**

Romeo's eyes slowly flutter open as he finds sunlight hitting him in the face.

" _Where am I_?", he thought asks he turns his head to the side only to see that he was in a cave within the forest.

" **I say you're in a cave that's within a forest."**

"No shit."

" **You asked."**

Romeo hears shuffling behind him and in a flash, he's on his feet with both of his hands charged up and pointed in the direction of the noise. He was to surprise to see…Éclair sitting cross-legged while staring at him with Momo in her lap.

"Where are we?", he asks her.

"In a cave within a forest outside of town."

" **Told ya**."

" _Shut up_."

"Are you feeling better?"

"That depend on your answer to my question", Romeo tells her as the magic disappears from his hands, "Now, what were you talking about in town before we were interrupted?"

"I meant what I said", Eclair answered.

"Okay, but how did you know all that?", Romeo asked, "And what exactly did my mom do to me?"

" **I too would like to know this.** "

"That is not my place to say", Eclair told him causing Romeo to raise his voice in anger.

"What do you mean it not your place to say?! You don't just say something like that without knowing what it means!", Romeo roared as his eyes began to glow white and dragon scales began to appear on his arm.

"If you wish to kill me due to this...misunderstanding; I wish you luck in your endeavor", Eclair as she continues to stare at Romeo with the same blank stare.

Romeo's expression changes from anger to disbelief in a flash as the scales disappear on his arm and his white went back to normal. He then stares at Eclair for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry", he says as he looks away in embarrassment, "It's just that no one been able to give me a straight answer on what happen to my mother and it's kind of a sore subject with me."

"It's quite alright", Eclair assures him, "You are not the first to have a negative outburst to my telling and you won't be the last."

"But what did you mean by "wish me luck"?", Romeo asked.

"What I mean is that I have good theory as in why those people were after me.", Eclair said as she proceed to explain her history to the boy.

Moments later Romeo is looking at her with a somewhat blank look.

"So basically you're immortal, right? And that stone around your neck may be worth something to those people? And that bird in your hand use to be a doll?"

"You don't seem that surprised about this", Eclair pointed out.

"Lady, I have full-blown conversations on a daily basis with a ten-thousand-year-old homicidal dragon that has been sealed inside of me since I was six. I know more about ancient history and the non-human world than most scholars; so at this point in my life very little surprises me anymore", Romeo informed her.

Eclair thinks on this for a moment before nodding, "Fair enough."

"So I correct to assume that you can't tell me anymore then what you already told me?", Romeo asks.

Eclair shakes her head, "While I can briefly see your lives before your fates were combined; I can't even glimpse at whatever cause the dragon to be sealed inside of you."

"Of course, you can't", Romeo grumbled as he walked over to his bag which was sitting on a nearby tree, "Well, it has been nice meeting you, I hope you have a nice day."

" **Are you serious?** "

" _Oh my, you don't agree with my plan of action, how shocking",_ Romeo faked mocked shocked.

" **Any other time I would be all for you just leaving this woman to her fate, but today is different."**

" _Oh, I can't wait to hear your explanation. I wonder if I have time to go get some popcorn_."

" **Anyway, this vermin is the closest thing we got to finding out who sealed me inside of you. I don't know about you but I want out**."

" _But she said herself that she can't tell us anything else_."

" **That is true; but if you haven't noticed little vermin, we weren't making much progress to begin with in finding out what happen seven years ago and I for one am not for passing up this opportunity. "**

" _So you're saying that I should bring her along with me? She doesn't seem like the type that could hold her own in a fight should that happen and the last thing I need is more people after me. I already got your "friends" chasing after me_. _Also I thought you were for the hold "move on my own" approach._ "

" **Seeing how you no longer have a need to hide your dragon slayer magic anymore; I figure you are more than strong enough to keep an eye on her. You seem to do just fine in town against the other two."**

Romeo silently weighs his options for a moment as Eclair looks watching him with a curious look.

" **Don't you want to know more about your mother, little vermin**? **She giving better information than your dad ever did.** "

Romeo lets out a sigh in defeat and turns to Eclair...

"Hey Eclair, I got a proposition for ya."

**A While Later**

"So you're saying you just been a wandering fortune-teller for the past two hundred years?", Romeo asked Eclair as the two of them, including Momom, walked through the forest. Acno suggested that sticking to the roads was a bad idea seeing how those guys from earlier or their companions should they have any, would no doubt be watching them.

"I'm not exactly a fortune teller; I can only see certain details of a person's past", Eclair corrected him.

"Is that right? And how often can you look into someone past?"

"I never done it more than once on the same person before", Eclair answered, "But I don't see why it wouldn't work again."

"Could you do it again now?", Romeo asks.

Eclair shakes her head, "When I did your fortune, a powerful magical force was trying to prevent me from looking too deep. It took everything I had just to pull that information out and it completely drain me. So it will be a while before I could do it again."

"Not the answer I was hoping for but I'll take it", Romeo told her, "But I have another question for you."

"Okay."

"When you said my mother did terrible things, what did you mean by that?"

Eclair takes a deep breath as she remembers what she saw.

"The man that I assume was your father was yelling at the woman I presume was your mother. I could hear what they were saying but from the look on his face, he was furious. Your mother standing next to a baby crib that had a child that looked like you inside of it. She was holding some type of object in her hand above you. I couldn't get a good look at it but I felt a sinister presence from it that chilled me to my very core. Anyway, your father pointed toward the door with one hand while summoning a purple-coated fireball in the next and for the next few moments the two of them had a stare-off."

" _If I remember correctly; Uncle Wakaba once said that my mother was on equal terms with my father in terms of magic prowess_ ", Romeo thought.

"But your mother just casually pocketed the object and made her way out the door. Never once looking back at you or your father. As soon as she was out of sight he rushed over to the crib and picked you up. He held you fiercely against him while pulling his wedding ring off and engulfing it in flames. The last thing I saw before the vision faded were tears coming out of his eyes."

" _Any thoughts on this, Acno?"_

" **While I commend the vermin for being strong enough to be able to conjure up that small bit of information, what might be considered a powerful force to her could easily be mediocre at best to me. So that doesn't narrow it down much**."

" _So we're basically back to square one_."

" **Actually, we were at square zero. Square one is an improvement. We now know that your mother may have had something to do with it and whatever it was, it was enough for your father to burn his wedding ring and kick her out of the house**."

Silence passed for a good thirty seconds before Eclair spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I could get out of those visions; but as per our agreement in you protecting me for the time being, I will do my utmost to provide you with any information I can."

"You know, it's funny. You could have easily hire another magic guild to deal with these guys", Romeo suggested.

"I loathe mages", Eclair snaps causing Romeo to stop in his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

"Magic is no doubt the source of my sorrows. It's what made this stone, it's what made me lose the memories of my past."

"If you hate magic so much, then why do you seem to have no problem with Momom or myself for that matter?", Romeo asks as he pointed at the bird in Eclair arms.

"Momom proved himself to me a long time ago, while you...", Eclair started to say before stopping.

"While I what?".

"Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for this morning. I don't know why but I can't let the stone fall into the wrong hands. But the other reason why I have no problem with you is because I feel we are kindred spirits."

"Come again?", Romeo asks with a confused look on his face.

"You and I have both have had a terrible burden placed on us with no idea why or even a clue as to who did it to us. And now we both must suffer the consequences of said burden. The two of us want answers and a way out, but it seems fate is not on our side."

"Wow...that was pretty deep", Romeo pointed out after taking a moment to digest everything Eclair just said.

" **I like to think I'm the greatest thing to ever happen in your sad, pathetic, miserable life, little vermin. You should feel honor to have me sealed inside of you**."

" _If I had your level of self-esteem, who knows what I could accomplish_."

A rustling in the trees nearby prompting Romeo to quickly gather his magic and launches a powerful beam that direction. As the treeline became engulf in a blueish white light Romeo was barely able to catch a shadowy figure darting out toward him.

" **If ever there was a time to listen to me; now the damn time! Shoot the shadow!"**

Romeo fires a blast at the ground but was a second to slow in the process as the shadow easily evades his attack.

The shadow zooms toward Romeo and right before his eyes a man with white mask decorate with red lines above black eye-holes leaps out of it. Most of his body was hidden by a gray hooded cloak, but what capture Romeo's attention was the fact that he had a pair of long metal claws on each hand and that they were aimed right at him as the man lunge.

**SNAP!**

The claws broke upon contact with the dragon scales that Romeo summoned at the last possible second onto his right arm. Though Romeo couldn't see into his eyes the way the person tilted his head back Romeo knew he was surprised.

The figure jumps back and puts some distance between him and Romeo.

"Eclair, find some cover.", Romeo ordered the immortal who decided not to argue against it as she ran behind some nearby trees for protection.

"I see that you are of some skill, kid", The figure suddenly said, "It seem Cannon was being serious when he said that you were stronger than you looked, especially after I saw what you did to Coordinator."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, but the difference between myself and them is the fact that I won't give you an opportunity to use your full power against me", The man said as he threw off his claws and drew knives out from underneath his cloak, "My name is Chase, of the Magic Guild Carbuncle, and I will be the last sight you ever see."

" _Carbuncle_?", Romeo thought, " _I heard that name somewhere before_."

But Romeo had no time to ponder on that as Chase kept true to his words and was on the offensive once more as he unleashed a barrage of knives at the young Dragon-Slayer. Romeo manages to dodges a good number of them but he took one in his unprotected left shoulder and another one in his right thigh.

"AHHHH!", Romeo wails as he clenches his teeth and pulls out the knives with his right hand while the left one was used to fire off Doomsday Blasts in an effort for Romeo to keep the distance between him and Chase. Unfortunately, the pain and the fact that he was shooting from an awkward angle with his wounded arm was throwing off his aim as Chase easily dodge any beams that happen to come his way.

"Ha! To think that you defeat both Cannon and Coordinator but yet you can barely hold your own against me!", Chase taunted as he pulled more knives out, "No doubt killing you and bringing back the Phoenix Stone along with your head will solidify my position as one of Carbuncle's Aces. I might even be consider better than Dyst!"

" _Can't you heal me up faster_?!", Romeo yelled at Acnologia.

" **No matter how fast I heal you, it won't be fast enough with the Shadow vermin bearing down on you!** ", The Dragon King responded, " **But I have an idea**."

" _I'm open for anything at this point_!"

" **Then do exactly as I say!"**

The armored scales disappeared on Romeo's right arm and he stopped firing his Doomsday Blast and clenches his left shoulder in pain. He stumbled backward into the edge of the treeline where he stopped as he let out a scream of pain.

"Pathetic! It seems that you Dragon-Slayers are all talk and no bite against a true mage!", Chase boasted as he pulled out a wakizashi from underneath his cloak, "You never stood a chance against me.

Chase disappeared within his shadow and traveled along the ground. Once again he leaps out of his shadow as it appears directly in front of Romeo,

"Your head is mine, dragon-slayer!", he declares as he swung his blade at his neck, "You should have never gotten tangled up in our affairs, kid!"

"Look out!", Eclair screamed but was too late as she could only watch in horror as the blade collides with the boy's neck.

**SNAP!**

Half of the blade from Chase's wakizashi flew the air and impale itself into the very tree that Eclair and Momom were using for cover.

"What-", was all Chase could say before a bluish white light began to emit from Romeo's right hand. Right before everyone eyes it manifests itself into a hilt-less blade of energy attached to the top of Romeo's hand.

"You said that I shouldn't have gotten involve in your affairs", Romeo said as a smile dons his lips and his eyes began to glow white.

Chase made a attempts to disappear into his shadow only to find out that he couldn't. As he looked around he quickly found out why.

The clouds were rolling in front the sun and the entire area surrounding Romeo was blocked out from the sunlight.

No sunlight, no shadows.

"That's sounded advice. Too bad I never was a good listener", Romeo continued on as he brought his blade in position to strike, "But let me give you my own piece of advice. You should have never gotten within arm-reach of me."

Romeo still pumps more magic into the blade and even though it was giving a light source that produced shadows, they were way too close to Romeo than Chase would have liked.

Chase quickly move to pull more knives out but just like his fellow guild mage, Coordinator, he was too slow as Romeo leapt forward and swung his blade of pure spirit magic at him.

" _ **Oblivion Blade**_!"


End file.
